


My Peeping Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectra peeps on Cleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Peeping Lover

Spectra has made a habit of peeping on people to get gossip for as long as she has been at Monster High, she used to try not to peep on people when they were sleeping, using the bathroom or anything else that could be problematic. She has broken the rule only once and that was when she heard Cleo De Nile scream, then start sobbing. She had made her way to Cleo's room, pushing her way through the door and hovering, looking at her before she spoke softly. 

"Cleo?"

Cleo had yelped, looking up and silently holding her hands out to Cleo, clearly pleading for a hug. Spectra had allowed herself to become whole, moving to sit and hug Cleo. Cleo had sobbed and buried her face in Spectra's neck. 

"Please don't tell anyone..."

"I won't."


End file.
